Blind
by chocomaniac27
Summary: A terrible Christmas, five years ago now, span their lives out of control. Now, in the muggle world, they find someone new. Is it possible that they can learn to love again? HHR. Love is blind. But is it enough to overcome their pasts?
1. Reconciliation

Reconciliation 

_True reconciliation does not consist of merely forgetting the past"_

-Nelson Mandela

The alarm clock went off; its continuous beeping forcing me to walk across the room and turn it off. I was reluctant to drag myself from the confines of my bed, as it only signified the start of another day, exactly the same as the thousands I had already seen.

I tried to fall asleep again, but the monotonous beeping was doing its job well. Grumbling, I pushed back the covers, and recoiled against the cold that rushed to my legs. I walked across the room and turned off my alarm, glad for the immediate silence that followed, before I slowly walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

The warmth the shower provided was bliss, rippling down my body, numbing me with its warmth and revitalising my senses. My hair cascaded down my back; the lavender scent of the shampoo relaxing me. The sound of the water hitting the bottom of the shower was calming, like listening to rain from your bed on a Saturday morning.

Somewhere in the distance, as if from another world, I heard the telephone. I quickly turned off the shower ran to my bedroom, where the phone was on its last ring. I grabbed it, already mad with the person for interrupting the one time of day when I could relax.

'Hello?' I said grumpily.

'Hannah? Is that you?'

For a second I forgot. For just a second I didn't remember who I was, who I was supposed to be. But then I realised who it was and answered, trying to sound normal.

'Of course it's me, Gee-Gee. Who else would it be?'

'I don't know, Han...anyway, that's not why I called. Are you doing anything this week?'

'Not much. The shop's closed over Christmas, and the Turners are going away,' I said, going through my schedule in my head.

'Oh. Well, one of my waitresses is going away, and our part-timer has broken her leg. I was wondering whether you could fill in for a few days, if you weren't busy at the 'Nook,' Gina said, using her pet name for my bookshop, the Book Nook.

'Sure, Gee. You know I'm always glad to help you out.'

'Thankyou so much, Han!! I'll see you at ten!!' she squealed, before noisily hanging up the phone, leaving me to listen to the dull beep of the dial tone.

Wondering what on earth I'd just agreed to, I proceeded to get dressed, as standing around with no clothes on had left me feeling quite cold. I picked out a casual outfit; my tight blue jeans, a black singlet top, and my black strappy shoes with kitten heels. I quickly put on some concealer, mascara and lip gloss, before grabbing my silver necklace and a banana and running out the door.

_Muggles don't know how easy they have it _, I thought to myself as I walk casually through London, watching other people around me; some in cars, their mind on work, young mothers, ambling towards the park with prams, teens skateboarding or walking around with shopping bags, gossiping, not a care in the world.

_This is my world now. It seems so much easier than the world I used to know, and yet I still miss the one I left behind._

I crossed the road, smiling slightly as a man about my age going in the opposite direction tried to catch my eye, and the man in the car to my right honked the horn. _I've still got it, _I thought to myself, before reaching the other side of the road and continuing my walk.

I turned another corner and arrived on an upmarket street, with lots of fancy restaurants and posh clothing stores. The sidewalks were dotted with trees and rubbish bins, and the whole street seemed to sparkle; everything from the newly polished cars to the shop windows gleamed with cleanliness.

Passing a few expensive shops, I reached a cute little restaurant, with a glowing red sign above the door telling me I had arrived at i _Gina's /i ._

I pushed open the door, and the sound of quiet talk and some classical background music reached my ears. The couple at the table nearest the door turned their heads to see who had just come in, but quickly lost interest when they didn't recognise me. I wasn't surprised they didn't know me. No-one who ate in a place like that would.

I walked across the main part of the restaurant, trying to ignore the looks people gave me when they saw my casual clothes. When I finally reach the kitchen door and pushed it open, I was relieved more than anything that there were people in there that looked like me; like they had actually got their clothes in a normal shop, unlike the people who I had just left in the restaurant.

A figure raced up to me, holding a black bundle in her arms, which she put on a chair then gave me a fierce hug.

'Thankyou _so_ much, Hannah,' she exclaimed. 'I don't know how we would have survived without you.'

'No problem,' I said, smiling, but gasping for air. 'But would you let me go now, Gee-Gee?'

'Sorry,' she said apologetically. 'Just put this apron thing on, grab a notepad and pen, and then you can get started. Just holler if you need anything.'

'I'll remember that,' I said pleasantly, before forcing the apron over my curly hair, grabbing a notepad off the bench, and hurrying into the quiet restaurant.

I spent the majority of the next few hours walking quickly between the kitchen and various tables in the restaurant. Between these hurried walks, I was constantly harassed by the customers, who seemed to think I didn't mind their constant criticisms and complaints, or their complete lack of manners. By the time my shift was over, I didn't blame the waitresses for calling in sick.

I looked at my watch. It was nearly five. I could hardly believe I'd been there for seven hours. Walking into the kitchen, I pulled off the staff apron, trying not to let my shirt go off with it. I found Gina, gave her a quick hug, and then set off for home.

By the time I reached my small townhouse, my legs were aching from standing up all day. It was all that I could do to stop myself from collapsing on the front step. Opening the front door, I stumbled into the lounge room, fell onto the couch, and went straight to sleep.

* * *

_I sit on the couch, watching the commotion that is Christmas unfold. Children squeal and run around as they exclaim over their presents. A blur on a broom zooms over our heads, knocking over ornaments and making Fleur scream. Delicious smells of holidays fill the room; turkey, chicken, ham, pudding, fruit cake, brandy butter, and Mrs Weasley's famous raspberry ice-cream._

_Dinner begins. An extravaganza of food, the likes of which I've never seen. Mountains of food reach up to the ceiling, and I am overcome by the amazing smells. I look around at the people closest to me, like a huge family, sitting around one table. Except one. Harry, as usual, is off trying to make the world a better place. And he's missing Christmas because of it._

_Many minutes later, when the plates have all been licked clean, and our robes are feeling a little tighter than normal, we begin to tidy up and leave. It's now when the hugging begins. Friends hugging friends, Mothers hugging daughters, Fathers hugging sons. I see Bill pick his small daughter up off the couch where she has long since fallen asleep. Fleur walks up to him and wraps her arms around his strong shoulders. Ron hugs Molly. Fred hugs Ginny. Everyone has someone to hug._

_Except me._

_But suddenly there is. Out of nowhere there comes a figure, a shadow in the night. His husky voice calls out my name, and in a quiet voice I say his. He's not the one I want, but he's someone to hold on this cold winter's night, when the others have left me alone. He wishes me a Merry Christmas, and I return the favour before he hastily pulls me into his strong arms._

_His muscles are enormous waves, hard as rocks as I slide my hand over them. He has grown since I last saw him. He runs his fingers through my mane which some might call hair, and I ask him how he is. He replies, telling me he could be better._

_Before I know it, his lips have been thrust onto mine, and his hand is supporting my head. The kiss is passionless; it brings out no feeling inside me but a burning ache that tells me I have to break free. I struggle against him, but his arms hold me tight, and I am unable to move. I pull my lips from his, only to have them connected once more. I hear the front door creak open. _

'_I'm home everyone! Merry Chris-'_

_I hear the footsteps stop, and the man that has been holding me so tightly finally lets go. I slowly turn my head to face the man at the door, who is simply standing there, shocked to the core. I go to call out his name, but he is already out the front door. I run after him, before I hear a resounding crack that means that he is gone. I fall to my knees and call his name into the night, but there is no-one to hear me except the ice and snow that has caught me, holding me still in its cold embrace._

* * *

That's the first chapter done!! (yay!) let me know what you thought.

luv ya,

chlo


	2. At First Sight

At First Sight

"_Talent is formed in quiet retreat_

_Character in the headlong rush of life"_

-Goethe

That day was always going to be different. The moment I woke up, I had this peculiar feeling in the pit of my stomach, and for a few seconds I wondered what it was. But then I realised. I was excited.

I had no idea why. I was patrolling that day. And though patrolling was always interesting-the things you can find out about people when you're a policeman!- it was pretty much guaranteed that after an hour or two you were going to get very bored, and that day was probably going to be no different.

I got up, half-made the bed, and then walked down to the kitchen. I wasn't going anywhere until I'd had a good breakfast. I thought I'd start with bacon, eggs, and maybe some orange juice. But after I'd reached the kitchen and searched the cupboards and fridge and found nothing but some porridge and half a tin of baked beans, my hopes for a good day were starting to fade away.

A few hours later, nothing much had changed. My stomach was growling, and my legs ached from walking around all morning. The neighbourhood I was patrolling wasn't particularly interesting either. A whole lot of fancy cars and stores; their upmarket owners lounging around in their air-conditioned cafés. It didn't seem as if there were going to be a lot of robberies, pub brawls, or gang warfare around there.

I turned off the main street into a shadowy back lane to get away from the sun. Rubbish bins lined the dusty road, alongside crates of yesterday's uneaten food. A stray cat streaked across the path, followed by a small boy who looked homeless. It made me sad, seeing things like that, and made me think of how lucky I was.

Somewhere along the street, I heard the sound of a door creaking. Someone was coming out the back of one of the shops or restaurants that lined the main road. I could hear something else as well. The person was singing.

I walked closer to the voice, and I could now hear snatches of the song.

'_You don't know the whole story,_

_Don't be too quick to judge,_

_The person that's inside me,_

_The girl that you once loved.'_

A crow in a tree overhead called, its low throaty voice filling the air and blocking out the song that had entranced me, leading me towards the woman singing. Then I heard her again.

'_You know that I am sorry,_

_For what I did to you._

_But all the pain you're feeling,_

_I'm feeling it too.'_

I went round a small bend in the road, my eyes searching, my ears alert for any noise. I was about to give up, thinking that she had probably gone back inside, when I saw her.

She was quite small, her curly golden brown hair falling across her face and catching the sunlight. She wasn't dressed expensively, just some jeans and a black tee-shirt. I was glad. I didn't like people like that anyway. I walked towards her, suddenly very aware of how messy my hair was, how thin my face was, how my contacts were making it harder to blink.

'You're a good singer. Who wrote that one?' I said when I was about ten metres from where she was sitting.

She looked up, surprised. When she saw me, her eyes widened, and I could feel my own doing the same. The blush that had crept to her cheeks at my comment quickly went away. She seemed so familiar. Her eyes, so inquisitive, yet so full of knowledge. So determined and brave, and yet…..she seemed so afraid.

'I didn't realise you were there,' she said, once she got over the initial shock of seeing me. 'It's just something I made up.'

'It's good,' I said. 'You should record it or something.'

She smiled then. 'As if.'

'Do you work here?' I asked. I'd have liked to see her again.

'Only for this week. I'm helping out my friend. Normally I work at my bookshop, and I baby-sit for a family in the evenings,' she said, then seemed to be angry at herself for revealing so much.

'Sounds like more fun than what I do every day,' I said, smiling. I hadn't smiled for a long time.

She gave me another small half smile, and then shied away. She obviously wasn't going to tell me anything else.

'I guess I'll see you around,' I said, turning to go. Behind me, I heard her mumble a farewell.

I kept walking down the street, with more determination in my step then there had been minutes before. As I turned the corner back into the main street, I could faintly hear her singing once again.

'_Because I'm half the girl_

_I thought myself to be._

_But just know I always loved you, _

_And I'll hope you still love me.'_

* * *

_Snow swirling. Wind whistling. Lights make every house seem like a fairy castle. Christmas again; that damned time every year that makes me feel like strangling carollers, and punching every pair of lovers making out behind a tree. I don't think I'll ever be able to bring myself to enjoy Christmas- not after what happened three years ago._

_I walk along the street towards the supermarket, trying my hardest to ignore the Christmas sale signs, the lights, the music blasting from every store. All of it is such a horrible reminder, bringing back such painful memories that I can practically feel the knife that's plunging into my heart._

_That store- I bought her Christmas present in that store. I spent so long deciding, and I had it ready weeks before, and after I'd bought it, I spent the rest of the time wondering if she'd like it. Those lights- the way her hair had looked in the colourful lights, how her eyes had shone with guilt when she wrenched herself out of his arms. And the music, I'd hardly heard it then, but it had been there, and now the sound of it was tearing me apart._

_It's time to move on. But at the moment, there are too many reminders that keep plunging me into the past._

* * *

Yay!! second chappie!!

luv yas all

chlo xoxo

PS- I love reviews too (hinthint)


End file.
